Moony and Padfoot: A Love Renewed
by rachybaby
Summary: Sister story to 'Blood Loyalty'. What happened after Sirius escaped from Azkaban and Peter got away. Read and Review!


_**Moony and Padfoot: A Love Renewed**_

Remus woke up to find himself completely naked and in the middle of the forbidden forest, he groaned and sat up.

"Morning sleepy head" Remus jumped out of his skin and turned round to see Sirius sat behind him, leaning against a tree.

"Don't do that!" Sirius grinned.

"How you feeling?"

"The usual? Oh god! What happened last night?!"

"You didn't bite anyone but I'm now on the run and a wanted man" Remus gawped at him and swivelled around to look at him.

"How? We had Peter?"

"The bastard transformed when you did" Remus scowled.

"Twat! Why'd Harry have to stop us killing him?"

"Because James wouldn't have wanted either of us to be murderers even for Pettigrew" Remus sighed.

"True, I take it Harry's not happy then?"

"Furious I think" Remus nodded.

"Right so…do I have any clothes?" Sirius grinned, "You can wipe that look off your face!"

"Sorry and no you don't"

"Shit. How the hell am I going to get back up to the school?"

"Yeah your students will love that"

"Oh shut up! It's a job!"

"What walking into Hogwarts naked?"

Remus glared at him, "You're not funny"

"No I'm not. I'm hilarious!" Remus rolled his eyes.

"Where's my wand?" Sirius pulled it out of his robes and Remus held out his hand for it, "Thanks"

"Come and get it" Remus glared at him.

"Stop it Sirius!" Sirius rolled his eyes and tossed Remus his wand, Remus transfigured some leaves on the ground into clothes, "Do you mind? I am completely naked here!"

"And? I've seen it all before!"

"Sirius!"

"Ok, ok, I'll look away. Hey that rhymed!" Remus rolled his eyes.

"You'll never grow up" he mumbled and quickly dressed while Sirius looked away.

"We can't go back to how we were can we?" Sirius asked sadly once Remus was dressed. Remus looked at him and felt his heart break.

"I don't see how. Even now we know the truth I think it'll take a long time before we can trust each other again" Sirius nodded and got to his feet.

"But you forgive me for suspecting you?"

Remus smiled, "Of course! I thought you could be the spy especially after the charm was cast and you didn't tell me Lily and James' location so I can't hold your suspicions against you" Sirius nodded.

"I really hoped everything would go back to how it was; me and you, Harry moving in with us I just…" his voice trailed off sadly and Remus walked over to him.

"It'll work out one day Sirius, you just have to give it time" Sirius nodded.

"Do I at least get a hug?" Remus laughed and hugged his friend tightly.

"I always loved your hugs" they said together and pulled apart quickly grinning with silent laughter.

"Now that's something we never did"

"Amusing though" Remus nodded.

"Where's Buckbeak?"

"Over there, he doesn't like you much" said Sirius jerking his head to the right.

"Name and animal that does" Sirius nodded, Remus always hated that no animal would go near him.

"Want me to walk with you to the edge of the forest?"

"And get caught? Piss off!" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I'm not that thick! I didn't mean to the very edge" Remus nodded.

"What about Buckbeak?"

"I'll run back as Padfoot and we'll fly off"

"Ok" and they set off in silence not really knowing what to say. "Sirius?" said Remus after a while.

"What?"

"Did you ever think about what we lost when Lily…" he trailed off; the memory was breaking his heart.

"The whole time I was in Azkaban" said Sirius and Remus looked at him, "Dementors force you to recall your worst memories" Remus nodded, "I can't believe I stayed sane in that place" Remus snorted.

"Sirius you didn't go insane because you already were insane when you went in!" Sirius laughed.

"Nice way to break the tension there Moony"

"Well I spent enough time crying over what happened twelve years ago" Sirius nodded, "I'm sorry I refused to listen to you, I'm sorry I threw what happened to Alice and Frank in your face"

"Have you ever seen them?"

"Once, broke my heart and I never went back. Augusta shut me out of Neville's life after I went to see you in Azkaban; she said something like she couldn't let me near her grandson if I was going to continue to associate with a murderer"

"Bitch"

"She never liked me Sirius, you know that! The werewolf thing was bad enough and well after me and you it was only Alice and Frank keeping me near Neville"

"But he's your godson!"

"You think she cares?"

"True. Does he know?"

"No and I'm not the one to tell him"

"But-"

"Leave it Sirius! You better stop here or you'll risk being seen" they stopped and turned to each other.

"I'll see you soon"

Remus nodded, "Dumbledore helped me get my parents cottage back"

"Stuff the cottage come abroad with me! I can't stay in the UK"

"Sirius I have a job"

"Not after last night you won't"

"Cheers"

"Sorry"

"No it's true, I probably won't, ok go to the cottage and wait for me there and we'll decide on something, going on holiday might be a good idea for our friendship" Sirius looked a little disappointed.

"Just friends then?"

"I can't just go back like nothing happened Sirius" Sirius nodded.

"Ok, I understand, see you soon"

"Bye Sirius" they hugged, Sirius kissed his cheek and when Remus let him go he transformed and ran off.

When he got back up at the school Remus found that Sirius was right, he didn't have a job anymore as everyone now knew what he was and Harry was devastated that he was losing his godfather and his favourite teacher in one go. Before packing his bags he sent Sirius a letter saying that he'd be home probably by the end of the day.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

He arrived home to find Sirius in the kitchen cooking, "What are you doing?"

"Hello to you too and I'm cooking"

"Cooking what? There's no food in!"

"Moony how can you forget the spell your mum put on the fridge?!"

"What spell?" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"The one that keeps food fresh forever!"

"Oh yeah! So what are you cook?"

"Carbonara" Remus laughed. "Shut up its all I can remember to cook" Remus smiled.

"Thank you, when's it ready?"

"Now"

They sat in silence while they ate, "So where were you thinking of going?" asked Remus eventually.

"What?"

"You said you were going to go abroad, where are you thinking of going?"

"Caribbean?"

"And you expect Buckbeak to fly all that way?"

"He's a hippogriff, they are capable of flying long distances, you should have taken Care of Magical Creatures" said Sirius.

"Yeah and had everyone asking why every animal was scared of me" replied Remus. "So when do you want to go?"

"Whenever"

So they agreed to fly to the Caribbean the next day where they stayed till Harry's letter about his scar, Sirius dropped Remus off at Lupin cottage before flying north to be closer to Harry if he needed him.

Even though they'd been apart for over a decade it didn't take Remus and Sirius long to feel and act like they'd ever fallen out and were soon best friends again. So when Sirius left him at Lupin cottage to fly further north Remus found that he was lonely, it wasn't the same without Sirius around. Everything was so much quieter and boring and even found that he missed just simply being around Sirius. When he was with Sirius he felt whole and comfortable and even though they'd never tried to rekindle their relationship Remus found that he wanted to be with Sirius so he could wrap his arms around him, could kiss him, run his hands through Sirius' long soft hair and across his body he even found himself thinking out the nights they shared together. Nights of hot, loving yet sometimes rough sex. Eventually Remus couldn't take it and found a way to let out his sexual frustrations; he got a job writing graphic sex stories for men's magazines which greatly amused Sirius when he wrote to him saying he had a job and what that job entailed. But he didn't tell Sirius that the job was made easier by simply writing what he wanted to do to Sirius but as a sex story between two made up people.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Remus was sat in his kitchen drafting a new story when the back door opened and a huge black dog trotted in. Thinking that he was seeing the Grim Remus drew him wand but then the dog transformed into the man he'd been craving to see for months.

"Sirius! You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry Moony, Dumbledore sent me" said Sirius as he closed the door.

"What's happened?" asked Remus immediately, he knew all about what had been going on at Hogwarts as Sirius had been forwarding all Harry's letters.

"He's back" said Sirius simply but the weight of these words hit Remus like a ton of bricks.

"Son of a bitch! How?"

Sirius sat down opposite Remus at the table and told him everything Harry had told him and Dumbledore in Dumbledore's office.

"Oh my god! And you just left Harry?!" gasped Remus his voice was unintentionally angry.

"Do you seriously think I wanted to?" snapped Sirius.

"No. sorry, of course not. Is he ok?"

"Well for a fourteen year old boy who's just seen and unwilling helped bring back the most evil wizard in something like a hundred years after watching a fellow student die yeh he's fine" Remus put his head in his hands.

"Thank god for Ron and Hermione"

"They don't even know what happened. Dumbledore forbid everyone in the hospital wing to ask" said Sirius.

"Good, like he needs to relive that" Sirius nodded, "So what are Dumbledore's orders?"

"Round up the old crowed" Remus nodded.

"We better get going then – shit! You can't exactly waltz into peoples homes and tell them Voldemort's back!"

"Well aren't you intelligent! Why do you think I was sent here? To tell you and so that I've got a place I can lie low at" Remus nodded.

"Ok, well I'll get moving, there's soup left in the pan on the stove if your hungry, I'll be back about midnight, but don't wait up" and he left leaving Sirius alone.

"And I'm sleeping where? Idiot!" Sirius helped himself to some soup and as he was eating noticed the papers Remus had left on the table. He picked them up and started to read, "Bloody hell Rem! You horny bastard! Good writer though" for the next few hours Sirius amused and tortured himself by reading Remus' latest creations.

By the time Remus walked back through the back door of the cottage Sirius was extremely turned on and amused.

"I can't find friggin Mundungus anywhere!"

"He'll turn up, cup of tea?"

"There's Fire Whiskey in the top left cupboard"

"Even better oh and you're a horny bastard" he added the last bit when he had his back turned to Remus.

"Excuse me?!" Remus spluttered, "Where the hell did that come from?!"

"Oh don't get me wrong, you're a brilliant writer just a horny one" laughed Sirius as he pulled out two glasses and the bottle of Fire whiskey.

"What?!"

"Your stories. You left them on the table" said Sirius.

"Shit!" Sirius laughed and passed Remus a glass of Fire whiskey which he downed in one making Sirius laugh again.

"You my friend need to get laid"

"Shut up"

"Its true! You can't spend your time writing dirty stories while jerking off you know. Sex is a human need" said Sirius grinning at the look on Remus' face.

"Shut up Sirius! Just because your horny from reading which I didn't know you could do doesn't mean you have to beg me for sex!" Sirius roared with laughter.

"I'm not begging for sex but if your offering I won't say no"

"Fuck off"

"Only if you'll come with me"

"How old are you?" laughed Remus and Sirius grinned before pouring them more fire whiskey.

"So who'd you find?"

"Everyone, even got a few aurors hey did you know that little Nymph is an auror?" Sirius gawped at him.

"Really?!"

"Yep, couldn't believe my eyes when I saw her, she's just married Kingsley Shacklebolt"

"She's what?! Oh my god!"

"Oh yeh and by the looks of her she'd ready to drop" Sirius choked on his fire whiskey.

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard"

"Isn't Kingsley older than us?"

"Yeah there's like seventeen years between them but they're really happy" said Remus.

"Well that's good. Bloody hell I can't believe little Nymph's married and ready to drop" Remus laughed.

"So you like the stories then?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yeah very interesting, its amazing what a celibate can write" smirked Sirius.

"Fuck you!" he was baiting Remus but Remus wasn't used to it and was biting every time.

"Well I wouldn't say no" Remus groaned.

"I need to get used to you baiting me again" Sirius roared with laughter.

"Caught on have you?" Remus gave him the finger as he took a gulp of fire whiskey.

"I'm going to bed, its up to you which of the spare rooms you sleep in" said Remus and he drained his glass and headed upstairs.

Sirius followed him.

"Party pooper" whined Sirius.

"What party?"

"We always had fun drinking" said Sirius and Remus stopped on the bottom stair making him exactly the same height as Sirius.

"Yeah and the last time we spent a night drinking just the two of us we ended up fucking each other senseless" said Remus.

"I never heard you complain" smirked Sirius.

"Well that was then and this is now"

"And what's changed?"

"We have"

"How? I still love you" Remus didn't really know what to say to that.

"Sirius…"

"What? Don't? Why not Rem? Why not?" Remus swallowed.

"Because…because I…"

"You what? Come on Rem what's stopping you? Unless I'm very much mistaken your writing porn because your horny and want back what we had" said Sirius.

"Because…because…I can't just fall in love with you again to be torn apart again! Your on the run Sirius! If the ministry gets hold of you that's it! You'll be worse than dead and I can't go through losing you again!" Remus half shouted at him before turning tail and running up the stairs, into his room and slamming the door.

"Shit! REM!" Sirius hurried up the stairs and hammered and Remus' door, "Remus open up!" Sirius tried the handle but the door was locked. Sirius sighed and leaned against the door "Remus I'm sorry. I know how hard it was before, losing you nearly killed me. But not being able to call you mine now is torturing me."

CLICK. The door opened and Sirius looked into Remus' torn face and felt his heart break.

"You just left in September, dropped me off here and left"

"And it broke my heart to do it but I made a promise to watch over Harry if something happened to Lily and James and he needed me. I had to go"

"I know"

"I missed you with all my heart while I was stuck in that bloody cave eating rats and the small amounts of food Harry, Ron and Hermione sent me. All I wanted was to be with you but you'd said you couldn't just go back to how we were so I never said anything when I forwarded Harry's letters to you" Remus nodded and opened the door fully to let Sirius in, as Sirius entered the room Remus walked over to his bed and sat on it.

"I didn't realise how much I needed you till you were gone, I was so lonely without you" Sirius closed the door and went over and sat next to Remus. Remus looked at him and the look on his face tore Sirius heart to shreds, "All I've wanted is you, why do you think I started writing?" he laughed and Sirius chuckled before putting an arm around Remus who rested his head on Sirius' shoulder, "I'm just scared that as soon as I get you back I'll lose you again" Sirius hugged him.

"I'm not going anywhere" he whispered as Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius. Sirius looked down at Remus, he put a hand under his chin and made him look at him, "I never stopped loving you" he whispered.

"I still love you too but-" Remus never finished his sentence as Sirius crushed their lips together, he felt Remus kiss him back and trailed his tongue across Remus' lower lips begging for entry and Remus complied. Their tongues met and electricity shot through their bodies and they pulled each other closer falling back onto the bed so Remus was pinned underneath Sirius.

Sirius broke the kiss and they looked at each other breathing heavily, Remus cupped Sirius' face with his hands, "Promise me you'll always be with me"

"I promise" Remus smiled and pulled Sirius in for more.

This time the heat, passion and need for each other took over and they were soon naked and Sirius was trailing kisses down Remus' jaw, neck and body his hand gently teasing Remus' erect cock. The lower Sirius went the faster and shallower Remus' breathing got, he felt Sirius kiss then lightly flick the end of his cock with his tongue.

"Sirius!" he growled and Sirius smirked before taking Remus into his mouth, Remus groaned, "God Sirius!" Remus gripped the bed sheets as Sirius sucked his cock. The pleasure quickly over powered Remus and he thrust up into Sirius' mouth as he came. Remus lay on the bed gasping for and Sirius lay next to him.

"Enjoy that did we?"

"You Mr Padfoot are evil!"

"And you my dear Mr Moony loved it" Remus grinned before grabbing Sirius and kissing him passionately before kissing and nibbling his way down his neck, torso and stomach. He gently wrapped his fingers around Sirius' erect penis and began pumping while lightly and teasingly kissing and licking the tip.

"God Remus!" gasped Sirius.

Remus released Sirius' cock and ran his tongue up its length making Sirius groan again before taking it into his mouth.

"Oh Remus!" Remus smirked and sucked harder pressing his tongue roughly against the hard flesh in his mouth.

Sirius came minutes later calling out Remus' name and arching his back. Remus swallowed and crawled up Sirius' body so he was straddling him. He leaned down and kiss Sirius lightly on the lips, "You Mr Moony are amazing as always" panted Sirius and Remus smirked before kissing him again passionately.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

It took till just before Harry's fifteenth birthday to find a suitable place to set up Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix and Sirius was furious.

"I can't believe I'm stuck in this fucking house again!" he growled slamming his fist into the wall.

"I know its hard Sirius but it's the best place for Headquarters" said Remus coming up to Sirius and wrapping his arms around him.

Sirius sighed, "I know but I ran away from a reason"

"I know but think about it your right in the middle of everything you'll know everything"

"And be completely useless" Sirius cut in.

"Well that's Peter's fault and that'll be sorted eventually, you will get your name cleared some how" Sirius sighed and hugged Remus.

"I hope so I hate being useless"

"I know" Sirius looked down at the man he loved and lowered his head to Remus' but just as their lips met Molly Weasley walked into the dinning room.

"Oh really! You have a room for that!" they sprang apart.

"Sorry Molly" they mumbled.

"Yes well don't let me walk in on that again, I don't care that you're a couple but I don't want to see it now the rest of the Order will be arriving soon to decide who's going to get Harry from his aunt and uncle and I'm sorry Sirius but Albus said no you'll have to wait for Harry here" Sirius scowled, "Well you are a wanted man" and she walked back out.

"I'm getting sick of her!" growled Sirius.

"She means well, look I'll go with them to get Harry if it makes you feel better?" Sirius smiled slightly.

"Thanks Rem"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Harry had arrived at Grimmauld place safely and Sirius was happy to see him but right now he was blazing about what Molly had said to him earlier that evening.

"I'm well aware he's not James! How dare she! I care about Harry and I'm his lawful guardian and I think he should know everything that's going on! He's the one who stopped Voldemort fourteen years ago! He's as good as her son! Who does she think she is?!"

"She cares about Harry as much as you do Sirius and I think that Molly feels that because Lily died when Harry was a baby he needs a mother and so acts like his mother" Sirius glared at him. "I know you know he's not James but sometimes I think you wish he was because you miss his so much. And yes, Harry should know exactly what's going on I agree with you but you know what Molly's like" Sirius sighed.

"I know but arg! She's so infuriating!"

KNOCK, KNOCK

"WHAT?!" the door opened and Harry put his head round.

"Bad time?"

"No, sorry Harry come in, what's up?"

"I heard you complaining about Mrs Weasley"

"Oh, I didn't realise I was so loud"

Harry grinned, "I just wanted to ask, what did you mean by weapon?" Sirius and Remus looked at each other.

"Sorry Sirius but – Harry _that_ is something you don't need to know about" Harry rolled his eyes.

"You're as bad as Mrs Weasley! I'm not a child!"

"Yes and you also have a habit of walking into danger! I'm sorry Harry but you know about that and I know you'll react to it" Harry scowled.

"Remus is right Harry you'll know everything when you join the Order" Harry gawped at him.

"You've changed your tune!"

"I'm pissed off because she insulted me! I'm well aware you're not your father!"

"But I'm his son! You just said yourself that I should know everything!" Harry half shouted and Sirius sighed.

"Sit down"

"Don't you dare Sirius!"

"I'm not going to tell him what the weapon is!" snapped Sirius.

"Then what are you going to tell me?" Sirius walked over to Harry and knelt down in front of him so they were the same height.

"Look, all I'm going to tell you is that everyone the Order knows that Voldemort is going to go after to turn we're trying to get to first so that when the time comes for the final battle where you will probably have to kill Voldemort because otherwise he'll kill you we have the most support to give you the best chance of defeating him" Harry sighed.

"I'm not going to get anything out of you am I?"

"Like what?"

"Like…what the fuck Snape is doing in the Order!? He's a Death Eater!"

"Was, according to Dumbledore he's not" said Remus.

"Bollocks!" Sirius laughed.

"You hate him as much as your father did"

"I hate him because he hates me for no reason!" said Harry and Sirius nodded.

"Fair enough, now go on off to bed" Harry sighed.

"Night"

"Good night" said Sirius and Remus together and Harry left.

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"Because Molly would hand me to the Dementors if I did" Remus laughed.

"I doubt. Now come here I know a great way to relieve your stress" Sirius smirked.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"What do you mean he hasn't come back out of the forest?!" raged Sirius.

"I mean Black that I think Potter and his friends may have gone to the department of Mysteries because her thinks the Dark Lord has you!" snarled Snape.

"Why the hell does he think that?"

"I don't know, he just said 'he has Padfoot in the place where it's hidden'! Of course I couldn't tell him I understood Umbridge was in the room!"

"You twat Snape! He's probably walking straight into Voldemort's hands!" growled Sirius and with that he, Remus and several other members of the Order headed out the ministry to arrive just in time.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

The celebration party for Sirius getting his name cleared went on for hours and so it was nearly 2am when he and Remus were able to get away to Sirius' room.

The minute the door was closed Remus flung his arms around Sirius and kissed him, "Thank god! I was actually worried they'd send you back to Azkaban!"

"I promised I'd never leave you" said Sirius and Remus grinned and Sirius crushed their lips together before backing them towards the bed.

As they fell onto the bed their lips parted for a moment, "Sirius?" Sirius looked at him.

"What?" Remus smirked at the impatience in Sirius' voice.

"Once you've fucked me senseless what you going to do as a free man?"

Sirius rolled off him, "You really know how to kill the mood don't you?" Remus laughed.

"Just answer the question!"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "The answer Remus is obvious! Get Harry away from those god awful muggles!" Remus nodded.

"Just asking"

"Yeah and killing the mood!"

"Oh shut up!" and Remus grabbed his shoulders, threw Sirius down onto the bed and straddled him, "I never ruin the mood" he growled before crashing his lips to Sirius' in the start of what would turn out to be a night of unbelievable heat and passion.

**A/N: Right there you go. I know I asked if this should be a sister story or not but I had a brainwave and wrote it. You like? If you've just read this and are like wft? Read 'Muggle Born Evans, Pure Blood Potter' followed by what there is on 'Blood Loyalty' which is the sequel and you'll understand the story.**


End file.
